


The Crow and Cat

by tynxcann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weird habits, headcanons, just some animal comaprison, kageyama compared to a crow, kenma compared to a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Just like their school mascots, Kenma and Kageyama could be described as resembling a cat and a crow respectively.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote when some friends were chatting on discord about kenkage. Cute ship, cute characters, please scream about these cuties.
> 
> Thank you Binary and Auraa for the inspiration! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Just like their school mascots, Kenma and Kageyama could be described as resembling a cat and a crow respectively. 

On several occasions Kenma can be found lazing around their apartment, in different areas such as the living room to the kitchen and the bedroom with a 3DS in his hand and a tongue sticking out in concentration. Kageyama remembered Hinata mentioning something about the word “blep” and cats sticking out their tongue for no apparent reason at all. He looked up pictures one time when Kenma was laying on his chest with his tongue stuck out again and playing another map on Fire Emblem, and when he found a calico cat and compared it to his boyfriend he immediately recognized the resemblance. 

On the other hand Kenma at first didn’t notice Kageyama’s immediate resemblance to a crow until he started living with him. It was a slow and gradual process but when Kenma started noticing small objects appear around their apartment he knew something was up. He remember reading one time that crows liked picking up shiny objects or tiny items to collect. It was an immediate match when Kenma found a whole bunch of random coins-- even from different countries-- inside one of the kitchen’s drawers. He also spotted some buttons and metal pieces to toys. It was weird yet endearing at the same time.

Despite being compared to animals that were obviously at opposites with each other, Kenma and Kageyama tended to get along well with each other-- if being boyfriends wasn’t enough of a reason.

The silence that filled the room when they would lay with each other in a bundled up mess and tangled legs and purring and content sighs is what really made their moments with each other worth it. Kenma would focus on his game with the concentration of a cat stalking his prey and make each and every move with careful precision. 

Kageyama was content in just holding him and watching his fingers fly around the controller. He was dazzled by the high quality images and flashy moves by the characters so he was always occupied for hours.

Of course they also had their moments when being the human personification to a cat or a crow had its downfalls.

While cats were seen to be agile and graceful creatures, there were occasions where Kenma would lose his footing when moving from one room to another because of some invisible object and end up with a bruise on his body .Kageyama would just have to scoop him up and sit him on the living room couch as he tended to Kenma’s wound. A bandaid and a gentle kiss is all it took to erase that pout on Kenma’s face and have him leaning in for more because, “my whole body hurts from that fall, you better kiss everything.”

Kageyama on the other hand was an anomaly that no one understood. Not only once but twice and three times and many times more did he run into glass. It was considered as one of the seven wonders of the world that no many how many times it's happened, Kageyama would always run into a glass door or window and end up with a bloody nose more often than not. Kenma would always have to clean him up with a handkerchief and ask if he wants to go eat frozen yogurt to make him feel better.

Kageyama would nod and ask if he could get extra toppings. Kenma would comply because it just gave him a reason to put more than the recommended dose of whipped cream on his.

While cats and crows are never seen as the best combination. Kenma and Kageyama still make it work. Despite having the weirdest of habits or running into windows or tripping on thin air, they will always be there for the other to make them feel better. 

Even birds and cats can become the best of partners.


End file.
